In Light of the Full Moon
by LunaLuck1319
Summary: 4-year-old Alexa Wolf gets bitten by a werewolf. What will happen when she's taken away? What will happen when she's found by two strangers with a big blue box? What will happen when she arrives at Hogwarts unknowing and confused? Will her story turn out to be happily ever after?
1. Prologue

Do you know what happens when a four-year-old gets bitten by a werewolf? No? No-one really does. Except me. I was the victim. I am the girl who was harmlessly snoozing in my bed when a shadow loomed over me, leaning down into the light and biting my exposed neck. I can't remember much about that night. Only a sharp pain in my neck, yelling, crying, and the wind on my face as I got swept away. I wish I could remember my parents properly. I wish I was still home. That night I was kidnapped to be raised by wolves. Werewolves.

My name is Alexa Wolf. I know... 'Wolf'. Such a coincidence, right? I actually don't know my real name. The werewolves gave me this name because they thought it sounded 'better'. I am currently ten years old, turning eleven sometime in June. That's one of the downsides with living in a pack of werewolves... They don't care about how old you are... All they care about is if you can fight. So at least I can defend myself! I don't know where the older werewolves learnt how to do Kung fu or what not, but they did. And now I know. I'm not like other werewolves. They're trying to raise me and make me vicious and bloodthirsty, like everyone else. But, I am, and forever have been, kind and forgiving. The werewolves took me too late. Their intentions are clear; bite the young and raise them to be like them. Vicious and, well, werewolfy. But having no memory of my parents has kept me aware of the werewolves evil nature. I don't trust them. Not that they know that of course! Every day, I would walk up to the village and talk with the common folk. Every full moon, I am frightened that I'll bite one of them. Turn someone nice into, into a monster... At least being a wolf cub they keep me in the cave; wolf cubs aren't allowed to bite people. They say we don't know how to 'bite' yet. They say when we're fifteen it'll come naturally. I never want to be fifteen.

I am walking back from the village, it's late at night and the moon is hidden behind the clouds. The trees around me are humming with the noise of crickets. It's quite peaceful. That is until I fall down in pain, yelping like a hurt pup. My bite seared, filling my body with fire. The pain is torture. I try to stand but my legs are weak and I get dizzy. I don't see two shadows' getting closer to me; I'm too busy screaming quietly to myself. The pain is taking me over. The only thing I can think of before I go black is: '_it's the week of the full moon_'...

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story! I know this chapter (Prologue) is quite short. I mean, VERY short. The chapters will be longer, I PROMISE! I would like your feedback and comment's (If they're are negative, don't bother... Constructive criticism is alright though!) I am new to , so it will take me time to get used to how things are done. Thanks,**

**-LunaLuck**

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

**Hogwarts**


	2. Chapter 1 an Unexpected Rescue

I wake up drowsily. I am on a soft bed, but that doesn't mask the fact that my whole body is aching. I sit up and immediately regret it. My head spins, causing me to fall back down, among all my pillows. I look around the room, the walls are a pale blue, and the floor is covered by an exquisite colourful carpet. On the far side of the room, a chest of draws stands in between two windows. Next to my bed, there is a ginormous mirror stretching all the way up to the roof, and a small chair at it's foot. A bookshelf was at the foot of my bed, many ornaments, many thing that are breakable... I sit up slowly, causing me great pain but not dizziness. When I pull back my covers I realise that my legs are covered in cuts and scrapes. I swing them (slowly) off the bed and examine them. There's nothing extraordinary about them, just cuts and scrapes. The door swings open and I jump, causing my bite to flare up. I quickly covered my bite with my pajamas. Wait... Pajamas? Since when have I had pajamas?

A girl walks in, she has blonde hair down to her shoulder blades, and she is carrying a tray of porridge and fruit. I look at it. Normally I would have meat, herbs and berries. This is heaven. She places the tray next to me and sits down on the chair next to my bed.

"Hello" she said in a thick British accent. "My name is Rose. Rose Tyler". She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Alexa Wolf" I say, extending out my hand. She shakes it lightly. I look at the food. "Is this for me?" I ask. She nodded

"Of course it is!" She replied. I pick up the spoon and gobble down the porridge.

"Yum!" I say, licking my lips. Rose laughs and stands up.

"Come and meet my friend" She says, taking my hand. I nod and try to stand up. I wince as my bite flares. "Oh! You're hurt!" Rose exclaimed. Helping me up, Rose swiftly piggybacked me all the way out the door and through many hallways.

"This is a big house!" I mumble. Rose laughs.

"You can say that again!" She replied. At long last, we reach a big noisy 'control room', as Rose called it. A man was standing around the control pad, looking at a screen.

"Ello there!" He said. "I'm the Doctor!" I look at him. He looks nice enough.

"Alexa, Alexa Wolf" I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it vigorously. "Ow!" I say, pulling my arm back.

"Doctor! She's in pain!" Rose scolded.

"Oops!" The Doctor said (sincerely). Rose sets me down a a chair and the Doctor comes over. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm just gonna quickly scan you" He says.

"NO!" I yelp. I didn't trust him yet, I didn't want him to know.

"It won't hurt!" He said.

"I don't care! I don't want to be scanned!" I whisper, tears in my eye's.

"Doctor!" Rose warns. He stands up and walks back to the screen, frowning. Rose comes up to me. "Sorry 'bout him!" She says. "But may I ask why you don't want to be sc-?" I shake my head and she stops talking. "Alright..."

"Rose?" I whisper. "Can I have a different room?" I ask.

"Of course!" She said, then turned to the Doctor. "Doctor! Alexa wants a different room!"The Doctor looked up and nodded.

"What would you like in it?" He asked.

"A bed" I answer.

"Is that all?" He wondered, looking at me. I nod my head. "Down the corridor, one right turn, down the hall,turn left, third door on the right" He says. I blink, surprised.

"I'll take you" Rose says. "But can you wait a minute or so?" I nod.

"Whats the date? I ask, looking at the calendar on the wall, the one that marked all the full moons.

"Nineteenth of May" the Doctor replied. My eyes widen. I had been out for four day's.

"What time is it?" I ask, voice wavering.

"Ten past seven" the Doctor said.

The air gets sucked out of my lungs.

The moon is coming out soon. The Full moon.

"So it was down the corridor, to the right, down the hall third door on the left?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Down the corridor, to the right, down the hall, turn left, third door on the right" he said. I shot up and before anyone could protest, I ran down the corridor, directions repeating over and over again in my head. Ignoring the pain growing in my neck like wildfire, I ran. My legs were giving way, but I stumbled forward. I arrived at the door and opened it running inside. I closed the door and locked it. The room had nothing but a bed. Nothing I could break. I stumble to the bed. I didn't make it. The full moons light shone through a small window on the wall. I fell over, yelping. I stifle a scream, not wanting anyone to hear. My blood is running to my head, making me feel woozy. I start growing fur, it covers my body as I grow a snout. I lay on the ground, now turned into a fully fledged werewolf.

_MEANWHILE_

The Doctor was studying the screen, oblivious to the fact that Rose was behind him.

"Alexa Wolf..." She read. "Doctor! You weren't supposed to scan her!" Rose scolded. The Doctor ignored her.

"Rose, look at her DNA, it's not human!" He said. Rose leaned forward, taking a closer look.

"There is some human DNA in there" she said. "Look, Doctor... Don't tell her you saw this, okay? She probably wanted to keep something a secret. She'll tell us when she trusts us." Rose said and with that, she walked down the stairs and into a room. The Doctor busied himself with some switches. The screen went black. The video didn't work, but the audio did. Alexa's voice rang out.

"Ow... Ow, ow." She seemed to be crying, small yelps escaping her lips. The yelps turned more vicious, until all you could hear was a growl. The Doctor changed the screen back to Alexa's profile. He scanned it's contents. Ten years old, turning eleven on the seventeenth of June, parents: unknown.

'_That's odd_' He thought, '_the TARDIS knows everything..._' He started flicking switches and pulling levers again. This time, Alexa's room came into view. She seemed to be on the ground shaking. The Doctor watched the whole process of turning into a werewolf.

"Rule number one." He said to himself. "If they don't want to be scanned then they have something to hide..."

**And that's done... The main thing I wanted to say was: I'm sorry to my fellow Whovians if Rose and the Doctor seemed to be out of character. Anyway... That'd be it. **

**-LunaLuck**

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

**Hogwarts**


End file.
